Burgess Camping Stories
by warriors1011
Summary: The Burgess kids, lead by Jamie, go camping near Jack's pond(Or as they know it, Overland Pond). Each child tries to scare the others the most with spooky stories only to have a friend drop by. Jamie and Jack bonding included!


**Hello fanfictioners! I've been meaning to write something for this fandom for a while but could never get this story finished. Anyway here's this one-shot, made when I should've been working on my SAO fic.**

 **Also sorry in advance if my stories aren't scary enough. I'm a horrible spooky tale teller.**

 **Hope you enjoy the one-shot anyway!**

* * *

Burgess Camping Stories

 _Summary: The Burgess kids, lead by Jamie, go camping near Jack's pond(Or as they know it, Overland Pond). Each child tries to scare the others the most with spooky stories only to have a friend drop by. Jamie and Jack bonding included!_

* * *

"Come on Monty! We have to get there before dark to set up camp!" Jamie called back to his friend that was lagging behind the others.

"B-but what if P-pitch comes back?" He stuttered, stumbling over a tree root.

Jamie scoffed. "Now you're being a scaredy cat. If Pitch comes back all we have to not be afraid of him and he'll go away. We did it once and we can do it again Monty. Now let's go!"

"It'll be okay Monty. This is a protected area." Pippa coaxed, backing Jamie up as Jamie bounded down the hill and around trees to catch up to the rest of the group.

Monty nodded and reluctantly followed Pippa.

Jamie ran past his friends, his backpack thumping against his back.

"Jamie wait up!" Claude called, elbowing his brother to start up a race.

"Catch me if you can!" Jamie yelled back. The two twins grinned and chased after Jamie.

Now you might be wondering what six kids around the ages of 10-11 were doing camping out all alone. The group had convinced their parents that they wouldn't go far from their small town and they'd keep cell phones on them. With the help of Monty's logical reasoning at the time and Cupcake saying she'd look after her friends, they'd managed to be free for one night without parent supervision. So yeah, they were completely free.

"Try not to get lost!" Cupcake teased as they three boys wove in and out between the maze of trees.

Jamie paused, stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing way and ran off again as Caleb almost tagged him.

"Jamie Bennett! Slow down for the rest of us." Pippa yelled.

"Ah, fine Pippa. But we gotta hurry or we'll never make it in time!"

The trio of boys did end up slowing down, by piling on top of each other, and the group made it to their destination with plenty of time to spare.

"Okay so tents should circle around the fire and we should totally be by the pond and-"

"Jamie, autumn is practically over and there's already a light dusting of snow on the ground. How in the world are we gonna make a fire?" Caleb pointed out.

"Uh… I don't know." Jamie answered sheepishly.

"We could dig a small ditch. It might be easier for the fire to start that way." Monty suggested.

Pippa nodded in agreement. "Monty has a point."

"Let's set up the tents first then discuss fire." Cupcake said, her backpack already hanging off one shoulder..

"Yeah! To the backpacks!" Claude yelled, slinging his backpack off his shoulder and hitting his brother with it. The two began to roughhouse before remembering what they were going to do.

The other kids rummaged through their own packs and set up their tents, some better than other although they did help each other. Fire was easy thanks to Caleb and Claude bringing a small, almost empty, box of matches and to Monty and Jamie who found the kindling for it. By 8:00 pm the group was roasting marshmallows over the low flames and hot coals and telling stories with the help of flashlights.

"-And then a giant moose came barrelling towards him and you want to know what he said?" Caleb told them in a dramatic tone, waving the flashlight.

"He said, 'You leave my moose alone you stinking pile of moose. It's mine and I'm gonna eat it all!" Claude finished in an old man voice. Caleb tackled his brother, knocking the flashlight to the ground.

"I was telling the story!"

Cupcake, Jamie, Pippa, and Monty laughed at their friends' antics. Even the twins finally burst out laughing. Once it was over though a chilly wind swept through the air. Jamie grinned.

"My turn!" Jamie said, picking the flashlight up. He held it and was silent for a moment, thinking of what tale to tell. "Have you guys ever heard of the story, 'The Haunted Overland Pond'?"

His friends shook their heads. Jamie rested the flashlight on one knee, the light illuminating his face.

"It all begins about three hundred years ago, near the founding of the town. Back then Burgess was nothing more than close nit log cabins in a forest. One family in particular had been in the town long enough to notice strange things. And they certainly noticed it after one of the villagers died."

"Died?" Pippa whispered. Jamie nodded sagely.

"Yes Pippa. Died."

The other kids gasped. "What happened?" Cupcake asked, leaning in.

"A girl and her older brother are living in this town within one of the older families. Winter had claimed the land, blanketing the town in white sheets of snow almost up to their hips. Sickness was common, already have taking more than three lives in the town. But these two children didn't have a care in the world. The older brother was known for mischief and tricks and fun times, while the girl was known for her gentle side and her adventurous side. Put them together and you've got one massive headache."

"They sound perfectly normal to me." Caleb muttered.

"Then you'd be very wrong Caleb." Jamie had snuck up behind him, scaring his friend when he said that. Caleb let out a shriek before falling on his back. The girls giggled and Caleb threw a glare in Jamie's direction. Jamie shrugged and grinned before continuing.

"These children were more wild than the others and people were afraid of them."

A small chuckle sounded from the trees but went unnoticed by the group.

"Disaster seemed to follow them wherever they went. But one time the girl begged her older brother to teach her how to ice skate. She was our age at this time. He promised her to teach her on the pond right outside of the village. The exact same pond we are at right now. The pond never melted except in the summer and never got warm, even then."

"Never? How? It must have been really cold three hundred years ago." Monty commented.

"Shh!" The others whispered, turning back to Jamie eagerly.

"It was just after one of the brother's pranks that they headed to the pond, to escape punishment for it. Little did he know that punishment would never come. The older brother made the girl promise to listen to what he said and do exactly what he told her. She agreed, but it didn't really process in her head. The two siblings played on the ice for hours, once the girl had figured it out. But then the girl broke that promise. She, unknowingly, lured her older brother to the middle of the pond. And only one sound made them stop their fun."

"What was it?" Claude asked.

"A cracking noise." Jamie said ominously.

Immediately though, the gasps of his friends echoed in the night. Each one of the children knew the dangers of thin ice.

"Yes, they were on thin ice that was cracking right beneath their feet. The girl accused her brother of playing tricks on her in her panic. The brother showed no fear and beckoned her to come to him. He had safely moved to thicker ice. As she got close enough, the girl's older brother lunged and spun around, throwing her onto the thick, safe ice. They laughed for second until tragedy struck."

Jamie paused and picked up a twig. He snapped it, the noise echoing through the forest. Cupcake had jumped her seat.

"The frigid water swallowed the mischievous older brother whole, ignoring the girl's cries. And before the boy could swim back to the surface, the pond froze over, trapping him in his watery grave."

"No…" Pippa's hands clamped over her mouth in sadness. Everyone else was frozen.

"But that's not the end of the story. After this event the one family from earlier began to notice how the pond no longer unfroze. How it was even chillier than before. The girl claimed that her older brother had come back to haunt her for not listening to him for she heard his words. 'Listen to me! Wait come back! Pay attention to me! Hear me!'"

The trees above them rustled and the group jumped. Nothing happened so Jamie continued.

"Even to this day you can still hear his pleas around the pond. They say that if you're alone on the pond ice skating, he'll purposely thin the ice and pull you to your watery death. So next time you think of ice skating alone, disobeying orders, or the reason why the pond never unfreezes, melts, or thins out or why it's always so cold here, think of the girl and her older brother. There's a reason it's called the Haunted Overland Pond."

Jamie handed the flashlight to Cupcake. Silence enveloped the group of friends until Monty spoke up.

"S-so why are we camping out at a haunted pond?" Monty asked.

Jamie laughed. "The pond isn't haunted Monty. It's just a myth, a legend! Not at all true. After all, we personally know who keeps the pond frozen."

"True, true. I do do a good job don't I?"

The kids turned around to see a white haired boy with brilliant blue eyes leaning against a G shaped staff.

"Jack!" They cried and tackled him.

"Haha, okay okay. Off now. Oof. You guys have gotten big." Jack croaked out from the bottom of the dog pile.

The kids laughed and one by one, got off of Jack Frost. Grabbing his staff that they'd knocked out of his hands, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"So what are you all doing out here alone?" Jack asked curiously.

"Camping!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Jack's face morphed into confusion. "And that involves telling scary stories that can give you nightmares?"

"Yep! It's fun!" Claude told him.

"I thought you'd know this Jack. You're the gaurdian of fun." Caleb said.

"Uh… well…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Pippa and Cupcake gasped. "Could it be that…" Pippa started.

"You've never gone camping?" Cupcake finished.

"Of course I have! Just… never like this." Jack gestured to them.

The small tight group of Jack's first believers gaped.

"B-but… How?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged. "Back when I was mortal everything was about survival. We never camped for fun."

"But wouldn't you have learned since then?" Monty questioned.

"300 years of just spreading wintery fun doesn't really allow time to stay for stories. And being bitter that you can't be seen does that to you to." Jack answered.

"Oh. So how long have you been here?" Pippa asked, scooting closer.

"Mmm, probably since you started describing the kids in the story. Interesting story by the way."

"Thanks! My dad told me that story when I was camping with him a few years ago." Jamie said, grinning.

"Can you stay longer Jack? We haven't seen you for a whole year!" Caleb whined.

"It's been, what? Six months?" Jack teased. "Sure kiddos. I'll stay for a bit."

"Yeah!" Cheering ensued. Jack just grinned and played along with them, telling old spook stories that he remembered and listening to theirs as well. It wasn't until most of them went off to bed, in reluctance, that Jamie remembered something.

"Hey Jack. You've been around for a while. Do you know when the story of the Haunted Overland Pond really came around?"

Jack shrugged. "It was around 300 years. Why?"

"I was just curious because people say it's based off a true story and whatnot."

"Well let me tell you a secret. It is." Jack's face had a small smile but it was sad.

"It is? Really? Cool! Was I accurate in the telling of it? Or did I completely mess it up?" Jamie rattled off more questions before Jack chuckled and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"You were fine kid. Now get to bed or no snow day for you guys tomorrow." Jamie pouted before brightening up.

"That means I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Yep. Now get some sleep." Jack pushed him towards his tent. Jamie waved and turned around, entering his tent. And just before the flap closed, a cold wind blew in. Jamie turned to see Jack flying into the trees then turned back to his sleeping bag and slept.

 ** _.oO0Oo._**

It was early morning when Jamie woke up. He could hear murmurings so he assumed some of the other kids were up. But when he opened the flap of his tent no one else was awake and it was still pretty dark. That's when he looked to the pond. Jamie saw Jack just standing in the middle of the pond looking up at the sky. He saw the winter spirit's mouth moving and just a few words could be heard.

"Saved her…. Understand…. Wish my memories…. Man in Moon…. Haunting."

Jamie was confused. What was he talking about and who was he talking to? Then Jamie watched as Jack started to run around the around, frost trailing from his staff. A smile crept onto both of their faces and Jamie started to scoot away from his tent to get closer. Then the flap of the entrance to his tent closed rather noisily and loudly. Both Jack and Jamie froze. Jack shook himself out of his shock and ran across the ice over to Jamie.

"Hey there Jamie. You're up early."

"Y-yeah. Same goes for you Jack. What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, just freezing the pond over. We have to make sure it's nice and stable for you guys to go ice skating now, right?" Jack grinned.

"Cool! Can I wake everyone up?"

"Whoa slow down kiddo. It's 5:00 in the morning. Give your friends a break." Jack said. He noticed Jamie shivering. "How about we get a fire going and you can start making breakfast?"

Jamie nodded. "Lemme get a sweatshirt first. It's c-c-cold out here."

Jack smiled and leaned on his staff, waiting for Jamie. When the boy came out in four layers with a small box of matches, Jack grinned and jumped backwards to the other side of the fire pit the kids had used the night before.

"Got 'em! Just have to get kindling and…" Jamie trailed off at the sight of the empty match box. "We're doomed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just because you don't have matches doesn't mean no fire. I'll teach you something. Remember I've been on this Earth for over 300 years. I know a thing or two about camping." Jack reassured him. "Let's find some wood first, okay?"

Jamie nodded and followed Jack into the woods to find fuel for the fire. After five trips, three for twigs and small branches and two for big stuff, Jack began his lesson.

"I don't believe you had a curfew over the embers, correct?"

"A what?" Jamie said.

"Nevermind. Hmm…You don't have any matches or spalls… And I assume you don't carry hot coals so you have two choices; we could do this by rubbing sticks together or by fire striker. Your choice." Jack offered, after a minute or two of thinking.

"Uh… Most movies do the rubbing sticks together so let's try that." Jamie answered, rubbing his hands together and exhaling into the them.

"Okay so find a flat-ish piece of wood and a branch. Now start doing what you've seen in the movies."

"You're not going to help, Jack?" Jamie asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'd freeze the pieces of wood and make it wet. No point in that."

"Oh."

After a long 10 minutes and 16 splinters Jack was impatient and Jamie was frustrated.

"Ugh! My hands hurt so bad!" Jamie whined, shaking out his hands and dropping the sticks.

"Let's try the fire striker then. I might actually be able to show you how to do it properly this time." Jack said, plopping down next to Jamie.

"So… what's a fire striker?" Jamie inquired curiously after a minute. Jack looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You-you don't know what a- oh boy. This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. Okay so a fire striker is a piece of steel used to create a fire. Using the sharp edge, strike against flint or a similar rock. This creates friction and sparks that will start the fire on our tinder. Got it?" Jack explained.

Jamie went to nod and shook his head instead. Jack inhaled then sighed.

"Just watch me, okay?" Jack knelt on the ground, after finding an acceptable piece of rock. Then began to rummage through his pockets. Pulling out a piece of steel that looks like a handle for a kettle, Jack began picked up the rock and began to use the steel to strike the piece of rock. His motions were aimed downward and were quick. Jack's face was entirely focused, only glancing up to make sure Jamie was watching. Finally a spark dropped onto the tinder.

"Jack! A spark!" Jamie alerted excitedly.

Jack immediately put the steel and rock down and began to blow gently on the small spark and tinder it was laying on. Small wisps of smoke appeared, encouraging Jack to keep blowing. Then tiny flames began to appear.

"You did it! You did it!" Jamie cried and jumped up. Jack grinned.

"And that Jamie is how you start a fire. Now grab the end of that stick and scoop the pile of flaming tinder into the fire pit. We're going to have to make another pile to get it going. So, your turn." Jack told the energetic child. Jamie obeyed eagerly, scooping the pile of tinder ino the fire pit, the flames almost dying, then sat next to Jack. Jack handed him the fire striker and rock. He had put together a pile of tinder and placed it in front of Jamie.

"Okay, so I just… strike it?" Jamie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but first you hold it like this…" Jack explained.

Jamie soaked up every word and attempted to do exactly what Jack said. The first time he made a spark, Jamie blew too hard. He'd pouted for a while until Jack laughed and challenged him to make fire or he'd have to find and make breakfast all by himself without help. That motivated him. Jack reminded him on how to do the different steps while keeping the other small fire healthy. Finally Jamie got it and immediately dumped it into the fire pit. Jack was about to scold him for doing it wrong until the flames licked the bigger logs and instead settling for adding fuel. Jamie offered to get the bacon Claude took from his family's freezer for them to cook. Jack agreed, sincerely hoping the kids remembered the fact that they needed a pan to cook them in or they'd be roasting the slices of pork on sticks like marshmallows. Thankfully, they remembered and Jamie came running out with it and paper plates. Jack then had to teach Jamie the basics of cooking, still confused a bit as to why he didn't know how to.

When the pair made about enough bacon, about 24 slices, Jamie decided to wake his sleeping friends. Jack dared him to wake Pippa and Cupcake first, cracking up at Jamie's miffed and fearful face each time he exited the two tents. Jamie glared at the winter spirit. Jack sobered up a bit, offering to wake them next time. Jamie seemed pleased at that and cheered up. Grinning, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes, Jack got up and snuck into Pippa's tent first. Jamie snorted when Jack was pushed out of the tent by a red-faced Pippa. She glared hard at Jamie but sat down on one of the logs by the fire, attempting to warm up. Cupcake's entrance was less dramatic as she was being dragged out by Jack, who had an exasperated expression and dumped her on the log next to Pippa.

"Your turn to wake the guys Jamie." Jack gestured with his staff to the two other tents.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Jamie grumbled getting up. He set his bacon down where he was sitting and headed over to their tents.

Jack sat where Jamie had been sitting, taking bites of the Bennett's bacon. The girls were hungrily devouring theirs and the boys did as well once Jamie got them out of bed.

"Jack! Stop eating my breakfast!" Jamie called once he saw that Jack had eaten practically half of it.

The guardian of fun just laughed and handed the plate back to his first believer. Jamie snatched it up and sat next to Jack, being careful to guard his plate. Jamie then started up conversations with his friends about their dreams and nightmares and different stories. Jack listened, adding his own bits and pieces to different topics but otherwise just listened. Jack then noticed how high the sun was climbing in the sky and nudged Jamie.

"I think it's almost time for you guys to get packed up." Jack said.

The kids all whined, protesting but Jack took none of it. He ushered them into their tents and helped them pack up if they needed help. They tried to procrastinate and make excuses but ended up packing up anyway. Jack walked with the home, saying goodbye to those that got home before others until it was only him and Jamie. As they approached the red house, Jamie spoke up.

"Hey Jack, what were you talking about when I woke up?"

Jack looked at Jamie confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jamie stammered out how he had overheard him talking to the sky and the words he heard. Jamie fidgeted next to the guardian of fun.

Jack let out a small sigh. "Jamie… Let's just say that some stories you hear are based off true ones. After all, I've been a spirit for three hundred years."

Jamie tilted his head and opened his mouth to question his friend more when his mother saw him.

"Jamie! There you are! Your father's going to be here any second and I was about to trample through that forest to find you. Here, let's get you unpacked." His mother said, walking over and taking Jamie's bag.

Jamie lit up in surprise and happiness at his dad coming home. "Really? Dad's going to be home?"

"Yep. Sophie is cleaning up her toys. You have to clean your room up mister."

"But moooom." Jamie whined. Then he remembered Jack.

As Mrs. Bennett entered their house, Jamie waved at Jack Frost's figure. Jack smiled and nodded at Jamie before jumping up and flying away into the large gray clouds forming. Jamie grinned at what that meant and raced inside, determined to clean his room to spend all the time he could playing in the snow with his family.

It wouldn't be until later would Jamie ponder what Jack had said.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to tell me how I did!**


End file.
